


Come Over Here and Make Me

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Series: Requested Sherlock Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More like a firm pat, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a mess in the kitchen and John makes him clean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over Here and Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or the characters.

“Sherlock, so help me - ” John sighed, exasperated. He just wanted to make a simple cup of tea. A simple cup of tea that would calm his nerves. A simple cup of tea that would clear away his headache. But no - Sherlock just had to use all of the cups for an experiment.  
  
“Get your lanky arse in here and clean every single one of these, Sherlock. You made the mess, so you get to clear it away.”  
  
Sherlock looked up at John from his armchair. He had been immersed in his thoughts when John spoke to him.  
  
“No.”  
  
John pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Now, Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock just stared up at John, defiant. “Come over here and make me.”  
  
Wrong thing to say. _Wrong thing to say._ ** _Wrong thing to say_** _._  
  
Sherlock watched as John strode up to where he sat and hissed when he was pulled from his chair. He was about to protest, but a firm  _smack_ on his buttocks stopped him.  
  
“Did you just - just - _spank_ me?”  
  
“You want to act like a child, then you will be treated like one. Cups. Now.” John pointed towards the kitchen. Sherlock didn’t move an inch. He was staring at John, mouth agape. John made to move again and Sherlock quickly darted around him, into the kitchen, and began to clean each and every dirty cup.  
  
John joined him when he heard Sherlock put away the last one. “Thank you, little bee.”  
  
Sherlock looked at John and pouted. “You didn’t have to smack me.”  
  
John just smirked. “It got you to do what I asked, didn’t it?”  
  
Sherlock wanted to respond to that, but nothing came out. He was, of course, correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? xx


End file.
